


A Promise to Keep.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Language, Post Season 9, Spoilers for Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Blade is back in Dean's hands and he has a job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up.

Dean Winchester had died enough times to have a vague idea of how it was supposed to feel. It wasn’t something that he could access from his conscious mind, but there’s a clarity that comes with dying and some part of him pointed out that this didn’t feel right.

He felt Sammy take his body back to the Bunker, but he was distant from the sensations. It was almost like hovering on the edge of sleep; that moment when you wake up from a nightmare, but are still paralysed by the terror. 

Whatever this state was Dean felt comfortable in it. There was no suffocating desperation to wake up and grab the knife he habitually kept under his pillow. In fact, for the first time since Cain had slapped the Mark on him, Dean felt content. It hard been hard listening to Sammy’s tears, but once he’d gone everything was peachy. Well, until Crowley turned up and started yammering at him. 

“Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... expected.”

Had Dean been corporeal he would have rolled his eyes. Crowley was right his idiot little brother should know better than this. Seriously, when had making deals ever worked out for the Winchester family? Sam had said he’d let him die; it was the easiest thing in the world for him to keep his word on that score; salt and burn Dean’s bones and walk away. Job done, but no he was trying to make a deal with Crowley.

Dean had missed some of what Crowley was wittering on about while he’d been contemplating the stupidity of his brother, but he started paying attention to the King of Hell again as he mentioned some rumour about the Mark.

“Except, as rumour has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me... No, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten...that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true.”

Oh great, Crowley was going all chick flick on him. Still a blood junkie no matter what he said. Dean awareness told him that Crowley had moved to the side of the bed and pressed something into his hand.

An overwhelming tide of pain crashed over Dean. If he could’ve drawn breath he would have been screaming. As the sensation ebbed he was left with a burning centred on the Mark on his arm and the First Blade in his hand. The Blade, that’s what Crowley had put in his hand. The fire flowed through his veins dragging his soul back from the edge of death and binding it into his body.

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now -- it's not death. It's life -- a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon.”

He knew the second he opened his eyes. To be honest he knew the second he’d closed them for what he’d thought would be the last time. He was a demon and belonged to the Mark of Cain.


	2. Bloody Winchesters.

Crowley watched Dean carefully as he sat up and rolled his shoulders. The new demon gripped the First Blade tight as he examined the Mark on his arm. Crowley cleared his throat and fought back a flinch as Dean turned his black eyes in his direction.

“Everything in working order?”

Dean rolled his head on his neck and rose to his feet.

“Feels like it.”

Crowley stood up and rubbed his hands together. Dean just tilted his head and watched him. The King of Hell felt like he was under a microscope and the person at the other end wasn’t impressed with what he saw. Shaking the discomfort he said;

“Moose is calling; shall we go and give him the good news that rumours of your demise were exaggerated?”

“He doesn’t need to see me like this.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows in honest surprise.

“What? No sappy brotherly reunion? Moose is down there willing to make a deal to get you back.”

Dean slid into to Crowley’s personal space so smoothly he could have flown. Crowley held his ground, just. Dean’s voice was low and full of menace.

“Nobody is to make a deal with Sam. If they do I will be upset and I’ll hold you responsible.”

Dean slowly raised the First Blade so it came to a halt just under Crowley’s nose. The King of Hell went cross eyed trying to keep it in focus. Ever so slowly Crowley raised his hand and with a single finger gingerly moved the Blade away from his face.

“Of course, but I need to answer his call. It gets itchy if I ignore it.”

Dean took a step away from Crowley and nodded.

“Fine, you go. You can catch up with me later if you want to howl at the moon.”

Crowley experienced a creeping feeling of dread.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a promise to keep.” 

“A promise to whom?”

“Cain.”

With that one word Dean vanished. Crowley let out a long sigh, well maybe Sam would be easier to talk too.

“Oh bugger.”

He stop fighting against the summoning spell and let himself be pulled into the presence of the younger Winchester. He’d barely materialized when,

BANG

“Bloody Hell Fire! What was that for?”

Crowley yelled looking at the bullet hole in his shoulder. Sam lowered the gun and fixed him with an evil stare.

“What took you so long to get here?”

“I was talking to Dean.”

Sam’s look of confusion was adorable, but Crowley found himself sighing again.

“Dean is not dead. Before you start he’s also not in Hell, but he is of Hell now.”

Sam raised the gun again and Crowley ducked.

“Just listen to me! Okay? The Mark of Cain wouldn’t let him die, but the power of it is too much for a human body to contain. The Mark has made Dean into a demon.”

Sam shot Crowley in the leg making the demon swear foully.

“Will you stop that? Shooting me full of holes is not going to help Dean is it?”

“You got him into this Crowley. Get him out of it. I deal if I have too.”

There it was; the predictable Winchester self-sacrifice. Crowley bit back his snarky comment about their willingness to leap in front of the bus for each other; he really didn’t want any more holes in his hide.

“That’s not going to happen. If I make a deal with you your darling brother will put a hole in me and since he’d be using the First Blade I more than happy to comply his wishes.”

Sam lowered the gun again and scrubbed his free hand across his face. Crowley’s words sunk past the bourbon he’d drunk; his big brother was a demon now. A demon; but not in Hell.

“Where is he?”

“He’s gone to keep his promise to Cain. When Cain gave him the Mark Dean promised to use the Blade on him once Abaddon was out of the picture.” 

Sam closed his eyes and thought for a second. He needed information on the Mark of Cain and there was only one person who could give him that.

“Take me to Cain. Now.”

Crowley huffed a breath, but raised his hand to click his fingers. He couldn’t say that this wasn’t interesting.


	3. Promise Lifted.

Cain was tending the bees when he felt Dean arrive. He frowned slightly as he carefully replaced the lid of the hive he’d been repairing. He could feel the change in Dean even before he saw him. The Mark sang the news of the Blade’s new owner to him. This was unexpected, but Cain had lived so long now that very few things actually surprised him. He’d found it best to accept what was in front of him and act accordingly.

Dean approached the hives with all the cautious confidence. Cain looked him up and down and nodded cordially. They stood for a long moment in silence. Cain wafted a stray bee away from his face and spoke;

“You came back. I’ll admit I wasn’t sure you’d survive Abaddon.”

Dean shrugged. The simple movement of his shoulder suggested that defeating the Knight of Hell was really no big deal. 

“I made a promise. You still want to die?”

The casual way Cain ignored the question you’d be forgiven for thinking Dean had offered him coffee rather than to take his life.

“There’s nothing you want to ask me? How to remove the Mark for instance?”

Dean chuckled.

“If there was a way to remove the Mark you would have done it years ago.”

Cain gave a non-committal quirk of his eyebrows in answer to that remark. 

“So, you’re not going to try and deal or fight your way out of this new state of being?”

Cain was honestly curious; placidly accepting demonhood didn’t sound like the Dean Winchester he’d heard about. The young man swallowed and answered bitterly.

“This has always been on the cards for me, just took it a long time to catch me.”

“I thought that ignoring what Fate has planned for you was a speciality of the Winchesters.”

Again a bitter chuckle escaped Dean’s throat.

“Maybe I’m tired of running from it.”

The hunter raised his head and met Cain’s questioning eyes. For a very long moment they simply stared at each other. Then Dean raised the First Blade and asked;

“Shall we do this?”

Cain’s tone was brisk and business like as he replied;

“No. I absolve you of your promise to me Dean Winchester. When you came to me for the Blade I thought I was ready to die, but I think I’ll stay in the world for a while longer yet.”

Dean hand tightened on the handle of the Blade. The tiny movement didn’t escape Cain’s eyes, nor did the anger that crept into Dean’s voice as he growled out;

“The Blade belongs to me now.”

Cain held up a hand in agreement.

“I don’t think I could take it from you even if I was so inclined. Your brother and Crowley are on the way here.”

Dean took a step forward, menace radiating from every muscle.

“No harm is to come to Sam, or I’ll be back to fulfil my promise.”

“Understood. What about Crowley?”

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug as he turned away.

“He’s not family.”

With that Dean vanished. Cain was not gifted with precognition, but you don’t live in the world for thousands of years without learning to recognize the start of something big. He tilted his head back as he tried to recall the word he’d heard the young clerk at the feed store use. Ah, that was it; shitstorm. There was one coming and he’d lay money that the brothers Winchester would be right at the heart of it.


	4. Of Brothers and Bees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Crowley ask for help from Cain.

“Please remember Moose, this is Cain; the Father of Murder; The First Knight of Hell. Show some respect, hey?”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Did Crowley think he was going to gank the only person who could help them cure Dean? He mentally crossed his fingers that Dean hadn’t shot them in the foot by fulfilling his promise already.

The unlikely pair of hunter and demon rounded the corner of the house and saw Cain was standing by the bee hives, looking very much alive. Sam let out a sigh of relief and strode towards him, Crowley trailing uncertainly in his wake.

Cain took a good hard look at the younger Winchester as he walked towards him. While he was physically different from his brother Cain could see hints of Dean in the young man’s movements. There was also something about him that reminded Cain of something. No, not something, someone; it shamed Cain that it took him so long to place it, but Sam Winchester reminded him of Abel. Not in looks, but the determination the shone in his eyes, that was his brother. That look was the one Abel had when one of his herd had strayed and he wouldn’t rest until he’d found the dumb beast. That look was his brother before the Serpent started whispering in his ear. It was a look that made Cain wonder if a happy outcome was possible in this situation.

Sam stopped in front of Cain aware that the man was scrutinising him. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but Sam held still and waiting until Cain had seen all he needed. He could feel Crowley getting impatient behind him and desperately wanted to tell him to stop fidgeting, but he didn’t want to break eye contact with Cain.

Finally Cain nodded and spoke;

“Your brother was just here. I released him from his promise to me, hence why I’m still breathing.”

Sam nodded his shoulders relaxed a little as one worry was lifted from them.

“I need your help. What’s happened to Dean?”

“He died. The Mark saved him the only way it could. It made him a demon.”

“I told you this Moose…”

Cain raised his hand and Crowley’s voice was taken from him. Crowley did a goldfish impression for a moment before shaking his head and narrowing his eyes at Moose. Sam gave him a look that said ‘what can you do?’ before turning back to Cain.

“Dean has an anti-possession tattoo, like this. So how has the Mark managed to possess him?” 

Sam pulled the neck of his shirt to one side to show Cain the protective ink.

“He hasn’t been possessed. There is no other demon in there with his soul. The Mark has simply given him demon powers. His soul is still there, darker than before maybe, but still there.”

Sam took in the information and wasn’t sure whether to be relived or more depressed. Dean wasn’t possessed which was a plus, but his own soul was demonic now. Untangle that one later, next question.

“Is there a way to remove the Mark?”

Cain barked out a laugh before answering Sam with Dean’s words.

“If there was a way to remove the mark don’t you think I would have done it years ago?”

Sam licked his lips nervously and carefully kept his tone level as he replied;

“I don’t think there’s any way to remove the Mark from you, but you bestowed it on Dean and I think there must be some way to take it back.”

Cain’s face split into a genuine grin.

“Well aren’t you the smart one? I could have removed the Mark from Dean if he hadn’t died and turned demon. Now the Mark and Blade have claimed him for their own there’s nothing I can do.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he considered the wording Cain had used.

“Nothing you can do, but is there something that can be done?”

“There might be a way. It won’t be easy.”

“Nothing we do ever is. What is it?”

Cain knew he was going to help this hunter, but he had a question of his own he wanted the answer to first.

“What if Dean doesn’t want to be saved?”

“My brother thinks he deserves this as punishment or something. He’s an idiot and I am going to save him.”

“So you’re going to do what you think is best for him regardless of what he wants?”

Sam winced slightly as Cain’s words cut a little too close to the bone. He was doing exactly what Dean had done after the aborted Trails. The very thing he hadn’t wanted Dean to do. He chewed his lip as he considered the symmetry of the situations. He had been ready to die to seal the gates of Hell. Dean had died, but the Mark had brought him back. Sam knew his brother well and there was only one thing he truly feared and that was becoming a demon. Who cares how many times the trod this path? Making the promise not to find a way to save the other and then breaking it. Sam had the impression that Cain was testing him; looking for something that would let him help them. Okay then, Sam knew how to make Cain understand why he was doing this.

“Did Abel want you to save his soul from Hell? Do you think your little brother would have wanted you to be cursed for all time to save him?”

Crowley’s eyes went wide and he moved away from the obviously insane Winchester. If Moose want to paint a target on himself Crowley wanted to be clear of the blast radius.

Cain had gone very still and was staring at Sam searching his eyes intently. Sam didn’t waiver but held his gaze and tried to make his conviction show in his eyes. The moment stretched on and the only sound to be heard was the thrumming of the bees. Somewhere in that space of time the two sons of Adam’s line came to an understanding.

With a nod Cain broke the tension that had built.

“There may be something that will help your brother. It will take me some time to find it, but I will.”

“Thank you.”

Sam’s relief spilled out in his words. Cain held his hand up in warning.

“It will be difficult and finding the ritual is the only help I can offer. Everything else is you to you and your brother.”

“We need all the help we can get right now.”

“That’s why I’m offering you some free advice. The Mark and Blade were born in fratricide. It might be a good idea to give your brother space while he gets used to his new state. Just in case.”

Sam swallowed drily; the idea that Dean might kill him didn’t sit easy with him. He frowned as he was distracted by Crowley. The King of Hell had been poking at the bee hives and, if his silent dance of pain was anything to go by the bees had retaliated. Sam laughed out loud at his misfortune and didn’t even feel a little bit bad for it. Cain shook his head and glared at Crowley till he moved away from the hives.

“I’ll be in touch Sam Winchester.”

With that Cain vanished and Crowley’s tongue was unbound. He cursed loudly and sucked his stung fingers.

“Bloody evil little buggers. Look at that.”

Sam pushed Crowley’s fingers out of his face.

“Send me back to the Bunker and then I want you to find Dean and keep an eye on him for me.”

“Hang on. Why should I babysit Squirrel?”

Sam grabbed Crowley’s hand and twisted hard. They were separated by a few scant inches.

“Dean has the powers of a Knight of Hell now. If you don’t do as I ask I’ll drop the word to a few demons that maybe there’s someone more worthy for the throne of Hell that they could follow.”

“Oh Moose, I’m impressed that’s evil. I love it when you give in to your dark side.”

Sam pushed Crowley backwards hard enough to make him stumble.

“No need to get huffy. I’ll look out for big brother for you.”

Before Sam could reply Crowley snapped his fingers and sent him back to the Bunker. 

“Time to go howl at that moon.”

Crowley said out loud before he vanished. The bees, indifferent to all that had been set in motion, buzzed lazily under the warm sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little anti-possession tattoo fix is my own head canon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot mistakes please let me know. It's the only way they'll get fixed.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are as vital as a good cuppa.


End file.
